I Can't Forget You
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: After Caroline slept with Klaus she just can't get him out of her head. She knows that it's wrong, but she just can't let him go now. He promised that he'll never come back and that is tearing Caroline apart so she decides to find him instead. She goes to New Orleans to finally confess that not only is she in love with him, she wants to be with him despite of all he's done.


_Set after The Vampire Diaries 5x11_

_After Caroline slept with Klaus she just can't get him out of her head. She knows that it's wrong, but she just can't let him go now. He promised that he'll never come back and that is tearing Caroline apart so she decides to find him instead. She goes to New Orleans to finally confess that not only is she in love with him, she wants to be with him despite of all he's done._

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first one-shot and also my first Klaroline story. I hope you like it, I wrote it because I didn't like the way The Vampire Diaries ended this.**

* * *

**I Can't forget you**

* * *

_I did a terrible thing I slept with Klaus the guy who killed Tyler's mother and Elena's aunt Jenna, he has done a lot of terrible things. I know it was wrong to sleep with him, but how can something so wrong feel so right? _

_I just wanted to kiss him, but then it felt so good that I just got carried away and the worst thing about it is that I don't regret it I so feel guilty, but I don't regret a thing and I would properly do it again._

_Klaus is all I can think about now, I miss him so much, but I'll never see him again because I made him promise to walk away to never come back again and I regret that more than anything. I've seen him change from pure evil to a sweet sensitive guy, he's so impulsive that when he does terrible things it's because he's hurt and he can't deal with it._

_I think his heart is pure gold, but living as a vampire for over a thousand years running from his own father who wanted to kill him changed into what he was when I met him. He's afraid to feel because he thinks that it makes him weak and vulnerable that emotions is a vampires greatest weakness, but in reality he's just afraid of letting someone in who could end up hurting him, but he let me in anyway and I think that means something._

_I haven't told anyone about it because I'm so scared of how they'll react especially Tyler who decided to come back. Matt told me that Tyler wants me back, but if he can choose Klaus over me then why can't I choose Klaus over him. _

_I really loved Tyler more than anything else in the whole world and I hated Klaus for turning him into a sired hybrid and for making him run for his life, but after Klaus said he wouldn't try to kill Tyler anymore and allowed him to come back home to Mystic Falls, Tyler decided to be anywhere else and he choose to leave me to hunt Klaus down._

_And now I just don't love Tyler like I used to, it was real love, but not anymore and I don't hate Klaus like I used to because lately he has been nothing, but sweet and helpful when he came back for my graduation, cured Damon from the werewolf venom and saved us all from dying while the veil was down in Mystic Falls._

_I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do now with an empty life without Klaus because yes once I only wished that he would leave or just disappear, but ever since the ball when he's mother came back from the dead to kill him and his siblings when we danced I've had feelings for him that I've been trying to deny and fight ever since._

_I just can't deny it anymore, I need him I might even love him, my future and college means nothing without him and yesterday when I made him promise to leave and never come back I didn't know or I didn't want to admit that I love him. Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts when someone knocks on my door I walk out to open it and I freeze when I see that it's Tyler._

"What are you doing here?" _I ask coldly wishing he would just go, I have no intention of ever getting back with him._

"I came here to talk to you." _He says softly and a little nervous._

"So talk." _I say coldly just wanting this conversation to end._

"Care, please! I'm so sorry for leaving like I did, I didn't realize that you are the most important person in my life. Please give me a chance to make it all right." _He begs and normally I would have taking him back because I know that he regrets what he did, but now I just can't._

"Tyler look, I loved you and you broke my heart into a million pieces by leaving me, but now I moved on, okay? I can't go back to you now. It would never be the same again." _I say a little more compassionately, but there is still nothing he can do. Now that I admitted my feeling for Klaus nothing will ever be the same for me again._

"Care, I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, but to give me a chance to make it up to you no matter how long it take." _He says hopefully and I feel bad for him knowing that I'll never get back with him._

"Tyler I did something bad and you're never gonna forgive me when you find out." _I say feeling guilty and know that this will break his heart, but he needs to know._

"I don't believe that, Care. Just tell me." _He says softly and I think 'here goes nothing'._

"I slept with Klaus, Tyler."_ I say properly looking guilty as hell and I see his expression change to anger and hurt just as expected. _

"You did what?" _He asks with hurt in his voice._

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I wish that I could tell you that I regret it that it didn't mean anything, but if I did that I would be lying to you." _I say shameful._

"You slept with the guy who killed my mother, all of my hybrid friends, Elena's aunt, Jules who tried to help me when I first turned into a werewolf, turned me into a sired hybrid and tried to kill me and let's not forget that he tried to kill you twice." _He says now in pure anger._

"I know Tyler, but he changed I can't keep pretending that I don't feel anything for him when it's a lie." _I defend._

"Care, please tell me that this is some kind of a sick joke." _He says still in pure anger._

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I can't do that! I told you that you wouldn't be able to forgive me and I don't want your forgiveness because I know that if you ever forgave me for this then I would have to lie and say that he compelled me that I regret it, but he didn't and I'm not." _I argue._

"I can't do this, I have to go." _He says looking like he's about to break and with that he turns around and starts to walk away._

"I am sorry for hurting you, Tyler." _I say after him, but he keeps walking away and I know it's for the best because we weren't going anywhere and we can't fix it not this time._

_I'm still a complete mess and every time I close my eyes I replay the scene with Klaus and I in my head and feel myself being disappointed that it wasn't real that he wasn't here. I walk to me room sitting on my bed trying to figure out what to do next, but I have no clue then I decide that maybe I should sleep on it when I feel how tired I am._

* * *

"Hello Caroline."_ He says with a smile on his face and I almost forget to breathe and I stand there a few seconds before responding._

"Klaus."_ I say letting the breath out that I didn't realize that I was holding and he just smiles at me._

"Sorry Matt is buried alive, no time to chat."_ I say a lot colder than I mean it then I vamp off trying to find Matt, but he follows._

"Aren't you not even at least a little bit curious to why I'm here."_ He asks seriously and slightly amused, but I already have an pretty good idea why he's here._

"I literary just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no."_ I say snarky._

"Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova has taken a tragic turn."_ He says seriously, but still enjoying it and I know exactly why he's here._

"So, your here to gloat over her corpse to be? To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge? Great now I'm even less interested."_ I say sarcastically while he's smiles and I vamp off again, but as before he still follows._

"Well perhaps then you be more interested in talking about Tyler?"_ He asks amused with his con voice and I get a bad feeling, what is he hurt him? Oh no.._

"Is he? Did you?"_ I begin nervously, but he interrupts me._

"No I sent he off with a little more than a bruised ego, he really does hate me poor lad, revenge it eats him."_ He says casually, then continues. _"I hear you two broke up."_ He says way to happy with a smirk on his face and I turn my head to stare at him._

"Because I made him chose, me or his stupid revenge fantasy! He choose wrong!"_ I say still hurt by his choice, but then I continue. _"I suggest that you learn from him mistakes and let Katherine die in peace! Dying sucks enough as it is no need to rub anyone's nose in it."_ I say angrily before I vamp away again and I stand in the woods trying to hear where Matt is buried when he talks again._

"Would you offer me the same choice?"_ He asks softly and I turn around._

"What?"_ I ask all confused._

"Where I too abandon my revenge against Katerina? Would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"_ He asks seriously._

"I don't know what you mean?"_ I lie knowing exactly what he means._

"Yes you do."_ He says confidently and I just look at him knowing the he sees right through me._

"You can't do this to me! You can't just show up here and distract me, while my friend is in danger." _I say trying to make him go away so I can find Matt._

"You know while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distance and desperate screams." _He says confidently and I stare again._

"Where?"_ I ask just wanting to find him._

"Don't worry love, I got it covered, trust me he'll be quite happy with his rescuer."_ He says with a smile and I stand there not knowing what to say and I start walking while he follows. _"So the quarterback has been saved, what now?" _He asks still walking behind me._

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins?"_ I ask annoyed._

"I do, but I won't for you."_ He says with his beautiful British accent and I look at him really not getting what he's up to._

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to?" _I say sarcastically knowing why he's really here._

"No, I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corps to be as you poetically put it."_ He says sarcastically and I can't help, but laugh at him. _"But I will leave minus the gloating in return for one small thing."_ He says turning serious again._

"And what is that?"_ I ask still a little annoyed. _

"I want your confession."_ He says looking deep in my eyes._

"My confession?"_ I ask not getting where he's going with this before I continue. _"I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"_ I ask all confused._

"Me."_He smiles and I know exactly what he wants me to say. _"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. I'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to low the darkest parts of yourself there care for me in spite of all I've done. I'll be gone and you'll be free."_ He says moving closer to me. _" I just.. Want you to me honest with me."_ He says still looking deep into my eyes looking a little vulnerable and I find myself touched by his words, our connection? He feels that to? I decide to be honest with him._

"I'm in college.. I'm building a life for myself.. I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."_ I say slowly feeling myself fall apart._

"I see."_ He says hurt and I can see in his eyes that I really hurt him and that hurts deep in my heart to watch and I interrupt him._

"No, you don't! Because yes I cover our connection with hostility because yes I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise to walk away as you said and never come back then yes I'll be honest with you. I'll be honest with you about what I want."_ I say not really wanting him to leave, but I feel the need to be honest with him for once. _

_He stands there starring at me nodding looking down until he moves closer to me regaining our eye contact. _"I'll walk away and I'll never come back."_ He says seriously before almost whispering 'I promise' softly and I make a decision right there as we continue to have eye contact I move closer to him looking at his lips, then back up to his eyes. _

_I look back at his lips again before I look back up at him one more time._ "Good." _I say looking back at his lips before kissing him and moving my hands to his cheeks and he kisses be back. We both stops for a second looking at each other while I caress his cheek before we both smile and I know he feels the same sparks as I feel._

_He kisses me and vamp speeding me against a tree holding his hands around me while I run my hands through his hair. I was only supposed to kiss him, but it just feels right like there's no reason to stop and I begin ripping off his jacket. He breaks the kiss for a second to take off my jacket before kissing me again._

_He pulls away again ripping my shirt off me and he reunite our lips as I runs my hands through his hair again. He's holding me tight against the tree and we're completely consumed be each other not wanting to let him go and not wanting him to leave._

* * *

_I wake up and realize that I once again dreamt about Klaus, I realize that I have to do something that I can't just stay in my room trying to move on when I know there's no way I can do that. I thought starts forming in my head.. _

_He promised to never come back but I never promised not to look for him and I know that he's in New Orleans, so I could go to him finally taking him up on his offer to join him as I in a way wanted to ever since he suggested it._

_I mean I'll miss my friends here, but I'll never be happy if I don't follow my heart.. I need to do this I need to see where it'll lead me.. I grab my computer to buy a airplane ticket and as soon as I'm done I pack all the things that I think I could need._

_I decide that I should say goodbye to everyone before I leave so I text all of them to meet at the Salvatore boardinghouse and I hurry over there to talk to all of them. When I get inside I see Stefan looking worriedly at me and I insure him that everything is fine._

"Hi, I texted you all to be here so I could say goodbye to all of you before I leave tomorrow and before you ask I'm going to New Orleans to see Klaus." _I say and they all gasps. _"You all know that I have feeling for him, but when he came back here I... I slept with him and I know how you all feel about him. He has done a lot of awful things, but I can't and won't fight my feelings for him anymore." _I confess to all of them._

"What about Tyler, Care?" _Matt asks worriedly._

"Matt, Tyler and I are done, okay? I still love him, but just not as I used too." _I confess._

"Okay, but I'm gonna miss you, Care." _Matt says hugging me and I know that I'm gonna miss him a lot._

"Care, I understand your choice, but I'm really gonna miss you." _Elena says hugging me, somehow I knew she would understand the most because of her relationship with Damon._

"Thanks Elena, I'll miss you too." _I say._

"I don't really understand your choice, but I support you anyway you'll be missed here." _Bonnie says hugging me._

"I'll really miss you too, Bon." _I say._

"Good luck, Caroline. I'll miss you." _Jeremy says hugging me._

_Then Damon walks up to me. _"I would say that I would miss you, but we would both know that I would be lying." _He says amused._

"Yeah, I could say that I would miss you too, but we both know that it would be a lie." _I say._

"We'll really miss you, Caroline. Just know that you're always welcome to come back here."_ Stefan says sadly and I really hate myself for leaving him, but I have to do this. _

"I know, Stefan. I'll miss you too, so much." _I say hugging him. I say goodbye to everyone and surprisingly the don't hate me as I imagined they would. It was hard saying goodbye to all of them the only one I won't miss is Damon, we never really got along. I went back home to sleep before I left in the morning._

* * *

_I wake up early to make sure that I would make it on time for my flight, I get up to take a shower, putting on some makeup and a cute light green dress with a v-neck. I walk out of my room with my bag and I see my mom, suddenly realizing that I haven't said goodbye to her yet._

"Care, where are you going this early?" _She asks worriedly._

"You won't like it, but I'm going to New Orleans to see Klaus and I might stay there for a long time." _I confess._

"Can't I convince you to stay here? He's not good for you." _She tries._

"No, I'm going." _I say._

"Okay, but take care of yourself and please come back at anytime you want." _She cries hugging me._

"I will, I'll miss you, mom." _I say walking out of the door. Getting to the airport didn't take long at all, I board the airplane and I arrive in New Orleans before I know it._

_I walk around in the streets asking everyone I met if they knew Klaus Mikealson, but no one could tell me where to find him. I've been walking for hours and I feel like I've been through all of New Orleans without any luck, but as I'm about to give up I hear his voice._

"Caroline." _He says with his familiar British accent there always make me all weak-kneed and I turn around to look at him._

"Klaus." _I say surprised that it's really him._

"What are you doing here in New Orleans?"_ He asks._

"I came to find you." _I confess._

"Why?" _He asks hopefully._

"Because I made you promise to walk away and never come back, I didn't mean that. I love you, Klaus. I have for a long time now." _I say passionately and he just stares at me first until a smile not a smirk appears on his face._

"Do you really mean that, Caroline?" _He asks letting his guard down completely letting his humanity showing._

"Yes." _I say walking over to him and kisses him passionately and I feel the sparks again._

"I love you, Caroline." _He says passionately._

"I know, I would like to take you up on your offer to join you here in New Orleans." _I say passionately._

"You want to stay here with me? You left everyone in Mystic Falls to come here?"_ He asks vulnerably._

"Yes to both." _I say. _

"Come with me." _He says showing me to his house and it looks like a palace and he gives me a tour around in the palace before he leads me to his room. _"You're really staying?"_ He asks again._

"Yes, forever." _I say kissing him again, but I don't let go this time and neither does he, the kiss got heated within seconds and I undo his shirt taking it of him while he undo the zipper on my dress letting it fall to the ground. He lifts me up and I lock my legs around his waist as he vamp speeds us to the bed never breaking the kiss before the moment he whispers 'forever' and I smile letting this love consume me._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please review! I hope you liked it. :)**

**Please check out my other Vampire Diaries stories, it's Delena stories though because I'm mainly a Delena fan the stories are called 'How Can I Live Without You' (Now complete) and 'On The Island'.**

**If you like Austin & Ally then check out my two Auslly stories 'The Day My Life Changed Forever' (Now complete) and 'My Stepbrother'.**

**Or if you like Teen Titans then check out my friend LimitlessDarkness' story 'The Secrets I Must Hide' it's awesome!**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


End file.
